A Merry Clauson Christmas Eve
by BB-Hodgela-slaudia-forever
Summary: The title pretty much says it all. FLUFF, ONESHOT


Alrighty, I've just had a lot of Clauson on my mind lately. Especially after the b*?! Olivia threw Sonny's wedding ring in the snow yesterday. So here's a Merry Clauson Christmas. P.S: Their baby survived in this.

* * *

Claudia walked down the steps as quietly as possible. Hoping that the stairs wouldn't creek and wake up the sleeping baby upstairs._ Creek._ "Shit." She muttered under her breath, praying that he didn't wake up. She stopped and listened. Silence. She let out a deep breath, before going and sitting down on the couch.

"You get him down okay?" Sonny asked his wife when he noticed that she was back downstairs. She nodded and looked at the clock: 7:30, her eyes bugged out a little bit. It felt like it was 12:00 to her. "Not as easy as you thought it would be, huh?" He said referring to taking care of a one month old Hunter.

"I'm exhausted, but I know I have to stay up. We're still doing that family thing tonight with Mike, Morgan, Michael, and Kristina, right?" She asked hopefully. She hadn't seen any other family members since their son had been born. Sonny had figured Christmas eve would be a good time, since all of the kids would be with their mothers Christmas day.

"Actually, just look outside for me." He nodded his head toward the terrace doors. She frowned at him, she hated when he had her do things instead of just telling her. She got up and opened the door to a whole bunch of snow. She tried to contain her excitement at the sight of snow when she realized this meant no family dinner. "Mike is snowed in at Kelly's already, and Alexis and Carly don't like the idea of having the kids come in these conditions."

"Well that thoroughly sucks." Claudia said making Sonny smile. "Why in the world are you smiling? The only interaction I have had in a month is our son, who I love dearly don't get me wrong and you. I need to see people!" She yelled in a whisper, making Sonny laugh, she glared at him.

"What I'm not a person anymore? Look I'm just joking. I know how you feel, I was in here for two weeks without outside interaction and I almost went crazy for you, me and Hunter. You're such a good mom, Claudia." She looked very touched at the sentiment and whispered a thank you. She looked out the window at the snow then started to go toward the steps. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I want Hunter to see the snow." Sonny looked at her like she was crazy.

"I just said how great of a mother you were, and now you're going to go wake up our son, who is sleeping, so he can see snow?" She nodded. "No, no, you're not waking him up, you worked so hard to get him to sleep. Sit down and I'll make us some hot chocolate, okay?" He suggested. She sat down on the couch.

"Okay, I'll sit right here and wait for you." He walked up behind the couch and kissed the top of her head.

"Thank you."

**Dbdbdbdbd**

It had taken him five minutes to make the hot chocolate, by the time he had walked back into the living room she was curled up on the couch asleep. He laughed to himself, before setting the mugs down and starting the fireplace up. He lightly put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and then smacked his hand.

"You scared the crap outta me!" She told him loudly. He laughed for a few moments before handing her the hot chocolate. "Thank you." He nodded, sitting down next to her on the couch. She maneuvered her head to look at the steps. "He hasn't woken up yet. What did you slip in his bottle?"

"I am not the culprit of why he's still sleeping. Maybe he likes the way you put him down better than the way I do. Does it really matter? Maybe we're getting a Christmas miracle, that our one month old is sleeping." She leaned into him on the couch.

"Maybe, but shouldn't we sleep while he's sleeping." She looked deep into his eyes. "Or were you thinking the same thing that I was?" She asked as she lightly kissed him. He responded pushing her back into the couch. They started getting hot and heavy when the baby started to scream.

"Leave him be he'll stop." Sonny said as he kissed her. She pulled back.

"No, Sonny, he's been asleep for a few hours now. He might need to be changed or fed." Sonny got up and followed her to their room where Hunter was laying in a bassinet. "What's wrong baby boy?" Claudia asked in her best soothing voice, picking him up. The little baby looked at Sonny, who waved.

"Hi little guy. Can I see him, Claudia?" She nodded and handed over her son. She watched him as he rocked their baby around the room. "Why don't we go downstairs and feed him?"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Claudia said starting to make her way out of the room with Sonny following her. When they got to the kitchen Claudia made a bottle and handed it to Sonny. Hunter took it immediately. "You were hungry little boy." Claudia told him as she set the empty bottle in the dishwasher. All three of them went and sat on the couch. Claudia in Sonny's arms and Hunter in Claudia's arms. "Sonny did I ever thank you?"

"Thank me for what?"

"Giving me this. Hunter, you, a family. I never had this before. Me and Johnny always had to protect each other from our actual family. I know you hated it when you had to marry me, but it had to be one of the best days of my life when I left that house. My father's house." She cuddled herself closer to him.

"You don't have to thank me for that, especially after the way I treated you when I thought Hunter wasn't mine. I was so wrong and I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry, you made up for it by staying with me. We're together as a family and that's all that matters." She told him, both look at their son lovingly. Claudia then looked at the clock. "Sonny look what time it is." She commanded.

"Well it looks like it's technically our son's first Christmas." He said maneuvering himself out from under her. She watched as he grabbed something from under the tree. "This is for you." He handed her a black velvet box. He helped her open it since she only had one hand, because the other was holding the baby. It was a beautiful red charm bracelet. "It can hold all of his firsts on it, I've already added his first Christmas on it." He noticed that there were a few tears in her eyes that she wiped away.

"I love it Sonny, thank you." They kissed each other lightly before he put it on her wrist. He could tell that both Claudia and Hunter were almost asleep.

"Why don't we go to bed." He whispered. She nodded and they made the trek upstairs. She laid the baby down before going to lay in Sonny's arms.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny."

"Merry Christmas, Claudia."


End file.
